Naruto all over again
by Lighting Scythe
Summary: Naruto grows up with a family and friends. How strong will Naruto get by being raises by the strongest clan ever to walk the earth. Also will Naruto start to fall in love with someone else besides Sakura!
1. Uzumaki Naruto?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapeter 1

Naruto gave a big yawned, throwing the covers off him. Getting out of the warm embrace of his bed and stepping on the cold floor, chills went up his spine. Today was his birthday but for some reason today he had a felling it would not go as bad as the two others. With a little smile tugging at his lips he discarded his clothes on the floor and turned on the shower, looking once back at the mirror before entering the warm water. Yes maybe today would be an okay day after all. Stepping out of the shower and letting the cold air bit at his skin. He made his way to his closet, getting out a simple white shirt and black pants. Grabbing his black goggles, putting them around his neck, and putting on some zore's he made his way to the Hokage's office. The Hokage said they needed to talk about his future or something like that.

Just as always every way he turned people were glaring at him, but going through his whole life like this he just ignored it. The Hokage's tower was in the middle of the village and was by far the biggest building in the whole village. As he walked up the steps to the Hokage's office he looked over the beautiful village of Konoha and wondered how something so beautiful could hate him so much. The Hokage's guards glared as he passed them to enter the office. An aging man sat behind the oak wood desk, piles of papers waiting to be signed.

"Well hello Naruto-kun how are you today?" The Hokage said a warm smile on his wrinkled face. Naruto could not help but grin at the man.

"It is ok not much has happened. How about you?" The old man just smiled.

"Well it has been more the troublesome to tell you the truth." The Hokage said chuckling. Then his eyes went serious and Naruto knew something big was going to happen. "Naruto what do you know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto looked at him quizzically.

"Nothing really I heard he attacked the day I was born and the fourth beat him why? The Hokage heaved a big sigh.

"Naruto your father sealed the Kyuubi into you and as a dying wish wanted someone to train you. I have finally found the person or person's to be more exact." Naruto looked at him in confusion and pain.

"But the Hokage….oh my god the fourth was my…the Kyuubi?" Naruto said not knowing what to do. "Who will train me" brushing the tears fiercely from his eyes, but they his eye just produced more. He chest burned with the all to familiar pain of loneliness. The Hokage's eyes softened before he cleared his throat.

"Please come in Kane-san and Kaiya-san." as he said that to girls stepped out from a door. They looked not much older the 14 or 15 years old but the radiated power not even the old man did. They had the same face and were the same size but there were two differences. The one on the fare right had yellow eyes and yellow high lights in her black hair which was cut right above her shoulders. She had a big smile on her face and looked very happy. The one on the right had deep purple eyes with black hair that had purple highlights and stopped mid back. She looked like she would rather be any were but here.

The girl with the golden eyes had on a black skirt with tight black pants underneath it. She had on a deep golden long sleeve shirt with the kanji gold on the front. She had on the standard zores with bandages rapped up her right foot. She had a medium size scroll on her back. The purple eyed girl had on black baggy pants with many pockets and a purple tank top. Her shirt had the kanji for forgiveness on the front. She had on standard zores also but her bandages were on her left leg. She had a sword on her back. The purple haired girl snorted as she looked at Naruto but her eyes were kind. The golden eyed girl just giggled and was practically jumping up and down.

"So this is the brat. Names is Kanagawa Kaiya she is Kane and if you are wondering yes we are twins so shut up and just tell us your name." The purple eyes girl now know as Kaiya drawled lazily. The Kane girl just giggled.

"How can he give us his name if you tell him to shut up Kaiya you should be more nice." Kane said whining. Kaiya gave Kane and irritated glare before fixing her eyes back on Naruto. Naruto could not help but sweat drop at the two.

"Names is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said a small smile on his face but dropped when he saw the angry face that were pointed at the Hokage's direction. Had he said something wrong. Were they going to be like everyone else and call him a demon. He looked down waiting for them to tell him to get out and yell that they would never train someone like him.

"Why does he not bear the name of his father?" Kane spoke out of gritted teeth. Naruto looked confusingly with a little hope at the Hokage who spoke with a calm face.

"Naruto bears the Kyuubi who will have people coming for it and he is also the fourths son who has many enemies. I did not want him to have to face someone trying to assassinate him every day so I made up a name plus do you even know who his mother is? She is one form your clan he would not even be alive if I had not given him a fake name." The two girls seem to calm a little at this.

"Well now that he is with us I would like someone to try to assassinate him. From now on you are Kazama Naruto!" Kane exclaimed. Naruto looked down at his hands.

"Kazama Naruto" he said a smile on his face once again. They had excepted him and were still going to train him. He felt warm all over the pain in his chest seem to fad away a little.

"Well old man we will stay for a month and teach Naruto some basic chakra control and how to use Chakra. Also we might pick out a few other kids to train if you don't mind that is." Kaiya said with a calm voice. The Hokage was gapping at the two.

"You want to train more people from my village? Go ahead by all means it would be an honor if your clan did. Though my I ask why?" Both Kane and Kaiya's eyes seemed to glaze over.

"We want to do it, for Arashi and to repent for our sins." Kane said sadness etched in her beautiful face. The Hokage just nodded his head in understanding. The Kanagawa clan was an ancient people. They were know for there power and being intelligent. There clan was bigger then any other because they never helped with outside affairs and keep to themselves. The only people that have every even seen a Kanagawa outside there clan was Arashi and Sarutobi. For them to came and ask to train someone from a Hidden Village was an honor. "We will be back in a month or so" Kane said a grin at her lips.

Naruto fallowed the to girls out of the Hokage's office. He was in so much shock his body felt a little numb. In only one day he had found out that his mother and Father were some of the most powerful people in the world, and he held the greatest demon in existents in his stomach. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he almost bumped into Kane and Kaiya. He blinked a few times before realizing that he was outside in the forest.

"Well I will handle you chakra training Naru-chan" Naruto could not help but gulped when he say the look in Kane's eyes. She cackled evilly and Naruto knew he was domed.


	2. Hyuuga's and Uchiha's

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto had worked hard with Kane to improve his Chakra control. It was hard at first because he had to learn what chakra was and how to access, but then got easier learning the hand seals. He progressed rapidly, in one week he was able to do the movements without mistakes. In another week he was able to access his chakra, now on the third week he was working on his chakra control.

Kaiya would watch him for an hour before she would leave and let Kane do as she pleased with him. At first glance you would think that Kaiya was the evil one but Kane was the most sadistic person he had ever meet. Making the ram seal he concentrated his chakra to his feet and charged the tree.

They had one and a half weeks before they leave to return to their clan. Kaiya, at the moment, was wondering around the village looking for someone else to train. Her eyes caught a small white eyed girl and a white eyed boy near the playground. The girl was crying and the older boy was trying to comfort her. It pained her to see the poor white eye girl in distress, it reminded her of little Arashi crying when people teased him about being an orphan.

_Flashback_

"_Hey what is wrong with you?" ten year old looking Kaiya said looking at a small blond hair boy. He looked about five or six years old. The blond haired boy looked at Kaiya in sorrow. His blues eyes captivated her and pulled her to him. _

"_Some boys made fun of me" he said just above a whisper._

"_Why did they do that?" Kaiya looked over at some of the older boys in the park._

"_Because I am an orphan." his eyes started to water again. _ _Kaiya bent down and hugged the smaller boy. He looked up at her in shock._

"_You're not an Orphan you have me! Now what is your name?" Kaiya had a smile on her face._

"_Kazama Arashi!" a grin now on the blonds face._

_End of Flashback_

Kaiya walked up to the white eyed girl and smiled a little at the memory.

"Hey what is wrong?" both white eyed children looked up at her. The white eyed boy spoke up.

"Her father called her weak." the little girl broke out in tears. The little boy patted her back saying soothing words.

"Is that so? What are your names?" the white eyed boy looked at her with distrust.

"Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata why do you ask?" Kaiya just chuckled. She always had a soft spot for kids.

"Why don't you take me to your father. I would like to speak with him." Neji looked at her with untrusting eyes but motioned her to follow. Hinata looked at her with blank eyes almost like she did not care, but Kaiya could see the pain in those eyes. She would not let the poor girl drown in sorrow no mater what. She really was getting too soft.

Kaiya fallowed Neji in to the Hyuuga estate making sure to take everything in. Many Hyuuga's were running around the place, most not even making a sound as they moved. They soon stopped at a fancy door that had the name "Hyuuga Hiashi" engraved in it. Neji knock on the door twice, a young man in his late twenties opened the door. The man looked a little surprised to see Kaiya there.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi said anger evident in his voice. Neji whimpered under the man's gaze. Kaiya cleared her throat to get Hiashi's attention. The man's hard cold eyes bore into her, but Kaiya seemed unfazed.

"I was wondering if I could take Hinata and even Neji as my apprentices." making sure her voice was just as cold as Hiashi's. She could feel Hiashi's anger emanating off him.

"Who gives you the right to ask such a thing? You are not even a ninja of this village yet you demand to take the Hyuuga heir away! Go and leave me and Hinata alone." Kaiya just laughed at the man.

"The Hokage said I could take any one. I want Hinata and Neji I will get them" the two children looked at her in shock. Hiashi growled at Kaiya anger obvious in his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaiya smiled at him.

"Kanagawa Kaiya." Hiashi's eyes went wide and fell to the ground in a bow.

"Sorry for my disrespect, I have been very stressed out with my clan." Kaiya waved it off.

"No problem but am I allowed to take Neji and Hinata as my apprentices." Hiashi nodded his head.

"I will talk to Neji's father and you can come tomorrow to pick them both up." both Neji and Hinata looked at Kaiya with confusion. Never had Hiashi-sama ever shown anyone but the Hokage respect. Kaiya nodded her head and bid them goodbye. Hinata and Neji looked up at Hiashi, for the first time in a long time Hinata spoke up.

"Who was she, Father?" Hiashi, looked down at his daughter.

"Most likely the strongest person you will ever meet."

Kaiya heaved a big sigh, she did not know he would react like that. Well on to more important things. She needed to get Naruto a more appropriate outfit for training. His civilian clothes were getting worn out. Walking into the clothing store she picked out a few training clothes and some weights. Walking out she headed to a weapons store.

Kaiya was jumping for joy when she saw all the beautiful weapons the store held. Sword, fancy Kunai's, shuriken's, axes, clubs, and so much more! Got she loved Konoha, she love the world. Practically bouncing from one weapon to the other, she pick out a few interesting ones. Now with six new bags she walked out heading towards the training area. Just as she took a turn a couple of thugs surrounded her. She sighed, they were obviously drunk.

"Come here sweaty, let me look at you," the biggest man said. She just smirked at him.

"Why would I do anything with a piece of shit like you?" Kaiya responded.

The big man seemed ticked off. "How dare you!"

They were all about to charge Kaiya when a black blur dropped into the middle between her and the men. Kaiya looked down in surprise as an eight or nine year old boy stood in front of her. She could not help but smirk, the boy was an Uchiha.

"To attack a guest of the Hokage is a crime. You may step away now without getting hurt or stay and find out what happens." the Uchiha said his voice was cold and ruthless. The men backed away scared before running from the scene. The Uchiha turned to her, his coal black eyes bore into her.

"Uchiha Itachi" the boy said. Kaiya could not help but smirk again at Itachi.

"Kanagawa Kaiya"


	3. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Itachi and Kaiya were sitting side by side on top of a hill, a plate of dango in-between them. Kaiya was happily munching on the juicy snack, while Itachi reluctantly took a bite. The evening air was warm and crisp. Many people below in the village were running about trying to get home, the smell of food wafted into the air. In all it was a very beautiful night to be up and about. 

Itachi looked over at Kaiya wondering how she could be so at ease in a village that was not even hers. She noticed Itachi looking at her, he was an interesting Uchiha all right.

"Why did you bring me here?" Itachi said, his coal black eyes boring into her. She just gave a shrug and continue looking out at the evening sky. Itachi sighed, he was getting nowhere fast. He was about to question her again but Kaiya spoke before he could.

"Well I thought I might as well say thank you for saving little oh me." Itachi's eye twitched. Why again had he decided to help her out? Well it was too late to do anything about it now.

"That's not the whole truth." she put down her now empty dango stick. Looking him straight in the eye, she spoke.

"Your eyes are that of a trapped soul." Itachi was looking at her with confusion. What did she mean by a trapped soul. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a long time.

"Is it true?" he asked. Kaiya looked at him quizzically and motioned him to continue. "You know that Kanagawa's are immortal and are demi-gods?" something flashed in her eyes.

"We are not immortal like some believe, yes we do live for a long time, and we are not by any means gods." her voice was a little colder then before. The whole area seem to drop a few degrees, Itachi could not help but shiver involuntarily Taking a deep calming breath, she continued. "Some among us do believe we are demi-gods, but we are not. We can die like any other man and we have limits." she looked over the village of Konoha. "We are humans just like you, just cursed humans." Itachi looked down felling a little ashamed. Kaiya stood up brushing he self off, she looked at Itachi. Taking out a scroll she handed it to him, he looked at her questionably.

" If you ever need any help or are in trouble of some sorts, open that scroll. It will lead you to us." she looked back over the village before disappearing in a gust of wind.

* * *

Five figures stood at Konoha's gates. They had everything arranged, Neji had the curse seal (much to both Kane's and Kaiya's distress). Hiashi had given Kane and Kaiya a scroll that was only for Neji's and Hinata's eyes. With everything packed and ready to go, all they had to do was start walking. Naruto had taking a liking to both Hyuuga children. It was like some disorderly family of sorts. 

It was a little obvious though that Hinata had a small crush on Naruto, and at such a young age too. It would not last though, it never lasted. Neji seemed a little distanced, but other wise he was holding up. Naruto just seemed happy to have someone his age to talk to.

Just as they were about to leave Kaiya caught sight of a black blur heading their way. She could not help but smirk as Itachi came into view. Kane just raised a slender eyebrow at Kaiya as Itachi dropped right in front of her.

"Here I thought you weren't going to even say good bye to me." each word dripping with sarcasm. Itachi snorted and matched her smirk.

"Why would I want to say good bye to an ugly old hag like you." a vein was visible on her forehead.

"What do you mean ugly!" she roared, ramming her fist into the Uchiha. After recovering he smirked at her again.

"You didn't deny you're old." he pointed out. Kaiya's eye twitched, trying to keep her self from killing the young Uchiha, she cracked a smile. Itachi gulped before insisting he had to go…. wash his hair. Waving good bye and wishing them fair well, he ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

"What was that?" Kane asked a gleam in her eyes.

"What was what?" Kaiya said acting innocent. Kane rolled her eyes before facing the road. Waving good bye to the Hokage, Hiashi, Hizashi, the ramen man, and his daughter. They made there way to meet the Kanagawa clan. Naruto ran ahead and kept looking from side to side.

"Where are we going, again?" Naruto said as he ran back to the group.

"God, Naruto, for the last time north!' Kane said in frustration. Naruto looked at her sheepishly, the Hyuuga children sweat dropped. The day wore on and soon the children were tiring. A town appeared over the horizon, with new energy, they made there way into town. Getting a room for the night they went out to eat. Settling down in a dango shop they talked about what they wanted to learn.

"So tell me what you want to be specialized in?" Kane asked the kids.

"Well I want to learn lots of Jutsu's!" Naruto exclaimed grinning form ear to ear. Kaiya nodded in acknowledgement, she signaled Hinata to speak.

"Well…I…I… would like to be…be a Medic." she said looking down in shame.

"That will be easy since I specialize in medicine." Hinata looked at Kane with big eyes.

"R…really?" Kane nodded her head. A small smile tugged at Hinata's lips. All eyes went set on the last Hyuuga.

"I would like to master Jyuken, maybe have a moderate amount of Jutsu's, and be proficient in weapons." both Kanagawa's nodded there heads.

"Don't worry about it to much right now. You will learn the basic's in about everything. Over time you will mold into your own fighter, so just pick the things you like, are good at, and go with it." Kane looked them all over.

"Most kids your age can barely tie there own shoes much less fight. You have time to developed into a shinobi so there is no rush." Kaiya added she felt kind of bad to be doing this to kids so young.

"Now hurry up and eat it will take us a while to get to our destination." finishing up they headed to the hotel to get a good night sleep.

* * *

"GET UP!" Kane yelled at the top of her lungs. 

"WHAAAA!" all three children yelled. Naruto fell out of his bed hitting the ground hard. Both Hyuuga's ended up tangled up in the sheets.

"Onee-chan your so evil" said a half awake Naruto rubbing his eyes. Kane just crackled evilly walking out of the door and headed to her room. Naruto got dressed into a black shirt used for training, standard Ninja pants with badges wrapped up both legs that reached half way up his calf. He put his zores on, and his goggles around his neck. Neji and Hinata wore similar clothing, but Neji had bandages rapped around his head.

Picking up their bags, double checking to make sure they didn't leave anything behind, they meet Kane and Kaiya in the hallway. Kaiya was mumbling something about sadistic yellow eyed freaks, while Kane had a satisfied smirk on her face. The three children shook their heads in amusement.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get going!" waving her fist in the air Kane charged onward. Both Kaiya and the kids just walked behind her slowly, which aggravated Kane to no end. "Come on slow pokes!" she whined.

"Its three o'clock in the morning you freak! I mean who wakes up at three, sheesh!" Kaiya exclaimed half heartedly. Slowly they made their way to check out, then headed north again. As the sun rose above them, they had made good tracks.

"How much longer Kaiya-Onee-chan?' Naruto exclaimed. Kaiya's eye twitched a little as she calmed her self.

"Just a little bit more ok!" she said through gritted teeth.

A few moments later "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" everyone but Naruto yelled. They all glared at him, daring him to ask again. Naruto looked away, trying to look innocent.

"Are we there yet?"

"yes." Naruto blinked

"Really?"

"NO! Shut up or I swear you will find out the meaning of hell!" Kaiya screamed at Naruto.

"She is scary when she is angry." Naruto whispered to Hinata who's eye was twitching slightly. Making their way onward the air started to get cooler and the sky darkened.

"Finally were here!" Kaiya sighed in relief. Naruto blinked before looking at Kaiya like she crazy.

"There is nothing here!" he yelled at her. Kane just smirked.

"No, it appears as if nothing is here." both Hyuuga's and Naruto blinked. Kaiya and Kane stood side by side and started to do hands seals faster then the eye could see. You could practically feel the power collecting in the air. The ground started to shake with great force, both Kane and Kaiya slammed there hands against the ground. A huge gate started to come out of the ground, two angles were engraved into the gate their hands were clasped together. Slowly the huge gate stared to open, a big creaking sound emanated from the gate that told them just how heavy it must be. All three children gasped at what was inside.

* * *

_Hello, my readers, please Review! I need feedback people, Feedback! LoL well any way tell if you like it our not! I need to know these things! Thank you for reading!  
_


	4. The Return Home

-1disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...danm

* * *

Chap 4

Naruto sighed as he looked out over the beautiful city of Chikako, hidden in a completely different dimension from his own birth village. When he had walked through those gates for the first time, his feet clacking against the hard cobble stone, he had been in awe. He had never seen a city like Chikako with its tall square white wash buildings, and the little gardens stationed in front of the houses. Flowers in boxes on the side of windows, some colors he never new existed. Like Konoha though children ran through the streets, and played on the playgrounds. All the adults though held there heads up high dressed in silk Kimonos. They all held a sense of royalty about them Naruto had never felt imitate off any one before.

The people of the city had stop to stare at him openly, a sense of disbelief on there faces. He found out later why, he was the last heir to the Uzumaki thrown. Kaiya's and Kane's half sister father had been an Uzumaki, the last of the pure bloods. He had impregnated Kaiya's and Kane's mother who gave birth to Asari. Their mother had died in childbirth but the whole city had just celebrated their new heir. Then came Arashi, Naruto father, and both Asari and Arashi fell in love. They ran away with each other and got married. Of course Naruto mother died in childbirth while Arashi died fighting Kyuubi.

Naruto now realized why the two twins hand not wanted him to bare the last name Uzumaki. Though it had confused him at first because he had thought Uzumaki had been a fake name not a real one. The old man Hokage had thought it was a fake name given to him by Arashi to insure his safety, ends up it wasn't. When the High head council members had heard of his return, they had been bouncing up and down in there seats.

There was a big calibration with lots of food like cakes, fried chicken, red rice, fish, roast, wine, and so much more. There had been lots of music and dancing and the entire villages young girls had tried, and Naruto was sure succeeded, in getting a dance out of him. Many of the adults had given him bountiful amounts of presents ranging from weapons to clothes. The Hyuuga children had gotten a few presents as well though not near as much as Naruto.

After the party the council then had set up a training program up for him that looked far from fun at all. Naruto had a specialized teacher for every thing you could think of. Fumi was his langue arts teacher that taught him a lot about ancient ruins and the proper way to write and speak. Eriko taught him history of the Kanagawa's and even of the humans out side the dimension and even much about demons. Denbe taught him strategy and leadership. Baisotei instructed him on survival which included hunting, camping, telling which plant was poison-ness and which was not. He didn't know how many times he ended up almost killing him self with poison.

Hatsue worked with him on Taijutsu, and was he one hell of a sadist. Ebina work on his Genjutsu with him and was never short of perfection on it. Ginko taught him Ninjutsu and Mamiko taught him swordsmanship. Maru worked with him on his Chakra controll which rarely ended very pretty. Ichiro helped him with his blood limit ability's. Nami worked with him on seals and last but not lest Jin his grandfather helped with manners and the proper way to behave at ceremonies and feasts.

Day and night he had worked with his trainers trying his best to appease them. Hinata was under Kane's watchful eye and Neji Kaiya's. Naruto rarely got to see them but when he did they laughed and joked with each other. Now so many years after they had first arrived they were going to leave. It was time to return back to Konoha and become Genins. The council had made a big fuss about the heir leaving, but Kaiya and Kane persuaded them.

Naruto picked up his first bag full of scrolls that held all the items in his room sealed in them. His second bag was a backpack the held a few extra weapons, clothes, first aid kit, poisons, some rice cakes and dried meat, a small blanket just in case, and last but not lest his walkman. He was dressed in black baggy pants that had a few weapons hidden in them. He wore a dark green shirt with his clan symbol on the back which was a swirl with four dots around it making a square with a complete circle around both. He had netting shirt that went down half his forearm. He had a Katana and short sword by his side and on his right hand he had a fingerless glove. He stepped into his black zores and out into the cool morning air, the sun was just rising over the horizon.

"Naruto-kun," a familiar voice called out to him. He turned to see Hinata waving him over to her, Neji by her side. He walked calmly over to the pair a small smile tugged at his lips. He greeted Neji with a nod of the head, while he hugged Hinata. He noted with disdain that he was shorter then Hinata. Kaiya and Kane arrived a few minutes later with their and the Hyuuga children's bags.

"It should only take about a day or two to reach Konoha if we move fast," Kane exclaimed with a little too much energy for the morning. After the gates were opened they set out to there destination. They were all blurs as they ran through the tops of the trees. They traveled through the humid day and the chilly night. When they arrived at Konoha the next day after constant running Naruto could not help but wonder if the citizens would still treat him the same as ever.

The guards at the gates stepped forward to question the small group. One was a tall man that looked to be in his late teens and the other guard was a woman in her early twenties. They both had chuunin vests and had a few scars the told the group they had experience.

"Who are you and why have you come to Konoha?" The man spoke in a gruff voice that held no hint of kindness.

"We have returned from a training mission. The Hokage should be expecting us," Kaiya said calmly in monotone. The guards eyed her with mistrust but let the small group through the gates of Konoha. The city was awake and busy. There were merchants calling out to the busy street about their products, woman were washing clothes in basins, store owner were caring for their shop washing windows, sweeping floor, and children were running to and fro through the adults legs laughing and giggling. Many of the citizens wore their head protector proudly showing the Village they belong to. The village was slightly bigger then before but other then that it was the same old Konoha.

The small group made there way to the Hokage's tower to see the old man. As they climbed the steps to the tower Naruto could not help but look over Konoha like he had done so many years ago. Kaiya and Kane just nodded at the guards as they past the door to the thirds office. The aged man was older then he remembered his face was crinkle into a warm smile as they walked into his office. As Naruto expected the desk was piled high with paper to be signed.

"Welcome, welcome it is good to see you all," the Hokage said in a strong voice that did not match his age. The twins smiled warmly at the old man each giving him a hug.

"Its good to see you didn't drop dead while we were gone," Kane chirped. Sarutobi laughed good naturally his smile seem to widen.

"Its good to see your tongs are just as sharp as ever." Both Kanagawa's grinned at the Sandaime's words. His eyes set upon the three 12 year olds that looked at the old man fondly.

"Now you three are most likely ready to become Genins which works out fine since the teams have already been chosen, and there are a few open spots. There was team with two Genins your age Hyuuga Neji so you will join them. Hinata there is a team run by Kurenai the will fit you just perfectly. They have just recently passed the exam. Last Naruto there is a Team run by Hatake Kakashi you will join them. Please come forward and I will give you your forehead protectors." He handed each of them one Forehead Protector the village symbol engraved into the metal. Sarutobi the handed each of them a folder full of papers.

"That is all the information on your teams. Here is the key to your house Kaiya, Kane, and Naruto. Hiashi is waiting for you both, Hinata and Neji, to welcome you home best not to keep him waiting, ne?" The Hokage handed Kaiya the keys to the house while ushering them all out the door. "Please come by tomorrow Kaiya, Kane!" The Hokage called after them as he closed the door and when secure went back to his desk to pull out a certain orange book. Outside his office the two Hyuuga children bid their goodbyes before heading to the Hyuuga compound. Kaiya looked from Naruto to Kane before sighing.

"Well that was on let's get this over with guys I can't wait to see what kind of house the old man gave us," and the trio headed to their new home.


End file.
